


You Sexy Devil

by BatBrainss



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fellatio, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Lucian is hot and evil, M/M, Marcus is even hotter, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Selene (mentioned), Sex, Sexy, Underworld, big penis, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss
Summary: Lucian tries to seduce his boyfriend Marcus..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Underworld is so cool so I thought I'd write a fanfic. It has my fave characters Marcus and Lucian. Hope y'all like it.

Lucian saw Marcus outside, he was eating a human for their blood. Lucian smirked because he, he wanted to have sex with his boyfriend Marcus. Selene was drinking blood too.  
"Hey..." Lucian walked up to Marcus and touched Marcus's ass, it was big. "Hi...."  
"Go away stupid werewolf...." Marcus said and he had blood, he was hungry not horny. "Can't you see I'm trying too eat!"  
Lucian smirked and took off his clothes, his pants ripped off. His big d*ck rolled out, and Marcys looked at it shocked.  
"You still want to eat human blood...." Lucian licked his lips, he was horny now. "Or do you want to drink my c*m......"  
Marcus put the human down blood everywhere. "Lucy......your so....wow." He began sucking Lucians d*ck and Lucuan moans, his big b*lls swinging around back and forth. He holds Lucians head and lets him suck him, oh my god this is sexy!!! He thunk. "Ooooohh Marcus....keep....sucking........ooooh yeah baby....." Lucian threw his head back and moaned and he c*ms in Marcyss mouth, it spills down the side and down the middle. Marcus kisses Lucian and they hug.  
"Ooh baby...." Lucuan moans as he kisses Marcus. "Let's do it again........ooh yeah......baby...." And they went to sleep.


End file.
